User talk:MechaUltimaZero
See also: User talk:MechaUltimaZero/Archive 1, User talk:MechaUltimaZero/Archive 2 Help should be self-explanatory. Critical Mass is for notifying me of anything important. Hall of Empty Melodies is for idle chit-chat. Whenever starting a new section, please put it under one of these three master sections, so I know ahead of time what it's about. Help Critical Mass Image As I've said before, just go with the flow. I feel confident that whatever you can create will be fine. Hell, rip off Ape Escape if you want to (on second thought, don't, but it was an idea)... Also, please put your messages under "Help", "Critical Mass", or "Hall of Empty Melodies". I'm getting stricter about that. I like things to be more organized on my talk page now. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll take a look when you've got them ready. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm at school right now, and they prevent me from seeing pictures, so I've no clue what it looks like. And because my home computer has a virus, I can't get on the net to see it over there either. Anyway, I trust that it's good (because I'm in a fairly good mood right now), and I'm sure I will be able to see it eventually. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, it looks great. Maggosh 11:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) After viewing it a few times and remembering to comment over here, it is an excellent logo, better than I imagined. It reminds me of Rorschach from Watchmen, and as it's kinda sorta a Watchmen!KH-universe, that's perfect. I commend you highly. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Mods Translations Thanks. Yeah, I ripped off some of the Digimon families for my sword styles. Pretty much the only one I didn't use was "Jungle Trooper", which I'm not worried about. Thanks again, compadre. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism That's... an interesting question. In my mind, it could actually go in either place, depending on how severely we want to view the subject itself. If we think of it as a problem, but not necessarily a "crime", so to speak, then the MoS would be the best place. However, since we're already somewhat liberal in our definition of vandalism (referring to the fact that we consider user-bashing as a form of it), let's just expand it to include plagiarism. I'll go think on it for a while, and in about five minutes, there should be a new section in the vandalism policy regarding this subject. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) On the subject of plagiarism, I want to add a page about a character II made, however, I discovered that a fan made character bearing the name I intended to use already exists (Hikari is the name). Since I don't want to offend anyone or get accused for plagiarism, I want to get permission to add my character to this wiki and I promise it's an original character. Biancofalco (talk) 07:51, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Vermächtnis Umgestaltung Just because I'm curious, could you translate that for me? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I was just brushing up on my German :P I believe that "Vermächtnis" means "Legacy", and "Umgestaltung" means "Remodeling/Alteration". So the title is "Kingdom Hearts Legacy Remodeling", and then I said "Du gehst hier, bitte", which means "You go here, please". I'm not that good in German... - Iceboy'' '' 13:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah... I don't actually speak German, but I wish by the nine rings I did. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Relationships Removing the vandal - almost done I can't get it either, for similar reasons. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not to worry, I've already reverted the edit. -- 18:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey...I know I'm not logged on, but it's me, INFERNOX. Mecha, could I ask a question please? I deleted SRC on my ff.net profile (I don't want to write the story anymore), so...would it be OK if you could delete the articles on this wiki related to it? I know this is unnessacary work for you, and you might doubt me since I forgot my passcode, but if it's OK with you, could you do that for me, please? 03:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hall of Empty Melodies Thanks! ... It? I don't remember about "it". King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) But other than that, you're welcome. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding me? If you ever dare try to shit on me, I'm going to make you suffer more than you can imagine. I'm not familiar with Jack Black as a musician, but I abso-fucking-lutely hate him as an actor. And I don't care how good you think his music is, it's nothing when compared with James Hetfield, or even Axl Rose. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) And no, I'm not kidding you, and remember to subsection your messages under either Help, Critical Mass, or Hall of Empty Melodies. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New info All right then, I'll look into it. Might play an interesting part in the Nightverse, eh? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep. That's the kind of logic used by a true Fanfic author. If you've got it and it's good, then for Lightning's sake, get it down! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Night + Universe + Kingdom Hearts = ? Actually no, the Nightverse and Kingdom Hearts Legacy are separate, different realities. Some characters, like Nexko, Xashowd, and Kexon, can travel between the realms, but all in all, they are wholly different. And actually, it's supposed to be more reminiscent of Watchmen. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of it, and quite frankly don't feel like being bothered with it. (I don't feel too excellent right now...) As for auditions.... maybe, maybe not. I might discuss it with NX and ShadowXemnas later, if I remember and decide that I feel like it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Never really been one for blogging (Facebook is about as far as I go on that front, and I'm not on it that frequently), but I suppose I might investigate. As for the Anti-Hearts, I've been busy with school crap of my own, but if I do check out and comment upon your blog, I'll make abso-freaking-lutely sure to ixnay the profanity (I have teachers watching me here too. Blasted Trojan Horses...) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Let me clarify. My programming teacher has set up the computer lab so that from his terminal, he can see everyone else's screens on his, lock us out, and take control over the mouse, etc. This means that I have be very cautious about doing anything on the net. It's something I have no control over here. BTW, my laptop at home supposedly has 35 different types of malware on it because my Dad was always relying on the slow dial-up to stop us from getting viruses from the net (meaning he didn't use any type of antivirus software). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates Well, I need a little help... Oh great MechaUltimaZero! Creator of the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia! I request help on one of my own wikias...which will, coincidentally, have articles pertaining to characters that will be featured in one of my fanficts, namely Kingdom Hearts: Sinister. However, being a lowly noob, I have litterally no experience with wikia formats and codes, and need some help writing such important things. Anyways, I was wondering if you could jump over there and help me out. Here's the site: Yu-Gi-Oh! AP Wiki. Thanks! Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 02:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Houston, We have a problem... Okay, everything's going great on Yu-Gi-Oh! AP Wiki, except one thing: for the Character InfoBoxes, only the name and status is shown, and not anything else. Any suggestions? I've tried Xiggie, but I don't know how soon he can get over to the site. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 13:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Nightverse Ideas I also mentioned the electricity color thing, and Mecha said the reason was because he couldn't find an image with good Cole. The one with Blue Electricity is Good Cole, the white electricity is most likely just an image of Cole with everything else faded, only Evil Cole uses more than one color of electricity, and only if you chose to be Pure Evil at the end of the game. Evnyofdeath 21:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll look at the pictures when I'm not at school so I can actually see them. As for the Alice thing, I'll also look into that later. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) From what I remember, in the few minutes of the first mission before you get a Karmic rank, Cole's lightning is white.... Go ahead and use the image with white lightning. Since Cole in the Nightverse has a balance of good and evil powers, white probably works better than blue would anyway. I'll get back to you on the darker Disney stuff later. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Lesser Nobodies :Scholars? What game is that class from? The only FF class-based games I've played (thus far) are I, V, Tactics Advance, and X-2. Even so, I'd point out that I'm much more familiar with the Fire Emblem series of classes, at least with Fire Emblems 4 and the GBA games, 6-8. At the same time, though, it's a rather inspired idea on your end, and I'll put some more thought into it -- although Zexion and Marluxia, from their time in Organization XIII, could probably make some for the Traitors, whereas Xemnas and Saix would presumably just get Sorcerers and Berserkers. Tell you what: I'll come up with Fire Emblem class names for the Syndicate (and possibly the Traitors), and you come up with FF class names, and we'll see which we feel works better. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 23:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hated Dissidia? That's a first. Now then, I'll compile a list of Fire Emblem class for everyone, and then you do your thing also. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Bear in mind that Thraxganb, Zolgbex, and Marluxia survive; it's just the other three that get killed. I'll think of classes later, but I was thinking of Nexko having Druids. Look 'em up on the Fire Emblem wiki. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 23:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Zexion and Roxian *sob* die?! Well that's kind of sad, but at least Roxian and Noxel can be together then... Ooh, intriguing. I can't say I'm fond of their appearance, but their powers seem to match Nexko's. -- Yeah, they die. And with Nexko and the Druids, that was kinda my point. Anyway, Roxian still would've controlled Sages, but the Fire Emblem Sage as opposed to the Final Fantasy Sage (there is a difference). Marluxia will control Assassins (again there is a difference between Fire Emblem Assassins and the Assassins that Axel controlled -- and I thought originally that he'd once controlled those anyway, what with his title being "Graceful Assassin" and all that.) Zolgbex would've controlled Manaketes (main example: this gal, though they aren't quite as powerful. Toxin would've controlled a different breed of Berserker (Fire Emblem Berserkers are basically axe-crazy uber-strong SOBS who get a 15 or 30% bonus chance for Critical Hits just 'cause of their class. But since we don't want the same name used for armies in the same camp (as they're both Loyalists), then I'll instead call them Myrmidons -- their promoted class, the Swordmaster, is a sword-wielding version of the FE Berserker, except that instead of brute Strength, they specialize in Speed and Skill, meaning that in every battle, they almost always get two hits, and in my emulated Fire Emblem 6, one of my Swordmasters -- Fir (or else it was possibly Karla in FE7) actually had a 74% chance for a Critical Hit. Granted, the equipped weapon, called a Wo Dao give you like 30-35+ crit chance in that game, I think.... (I got that game emulated because it's only available in Japan -- same with the NES version of FF3 (the one with Onion Knight -- though I haven't played it yet)) Dark Knight works really well for Xolduc, and there aren't really any good FE equivalents.... the closest I can think of would be some wierd combination of Hero, Druid, and Great Knight (cause of Druid's dark powers, GrKnght's armor and weapon versatility, and the Hero's Str, Spd, and Skl -- though SPEED isn't as high as for Swordmasters, and they don't get a crit bonus).... Let's keep working on this, shall we? I find this discussion to be entertaining. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :So, do the remaining traitors remain with Damage, Inc.? Ooh, lots of Fire Emblem information being processed! All of those sound quite appropriate for each character. Perhaps instead of having a set of names, we could have a combination of FE and FF titles? Yes, assasins would fit perfectly with Marluxia's own organization title. I most definitely agree. This conversation has certainly piqued my interest. -- ::They don't join Damage, Inc., but they do remain in alliance, yes. I'll think about the FF/FE thing. Also, could you possibly stop using talkbubbles on this section? They make it take up a lot more space than needed for a conversation like this. It's easier to review what's been said if we just use sigs. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Well, um, as I hope you would've noticed, I haven't been using talkbubbles for many messages... I believe your objection is a bit late... -- ::Sorry 'bout that -- DRS. (Delayed Reaction Syndrome) King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Quite alright, quite alright. So, what exactly does happen to the deceased members' armies?-- :Shit if I know. I suppose the same thing that happened to Axel's, Xigbar's, Saix's, and Demyx's armies after they died in KHII -- that is to say, they remained under control of a higher power (i.e. Xemnas) until they (or he) were/was destroyed. Except that in the case of the Traitors, they'd go to Marluxia, I suppose. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, understandable. Thanks for clearing that up. So, will Marluxia end up succeeding in ressurecting Larxene as his goals claim or is that a lost cause? -- He may or may not succeed -- I haven't decided yet -- but in either case, it won't be for a long while yet. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, I hope he does... Larxene is awesome. :) -- I'm guessing that you like Larxene a lot more than you do her boyfriend? BTW, I think I can get you Fire Emblem 6 if you want to, I just need you to send me your e-mail address on facebook. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, much more than that stinking gardener. Wait, like... the game??? -- Affirmative. Well, technically, since it's Japan exclusive, I know a way to get you a game boy advance emulator, and a (mostly) translated and emulated copy of the game. You can't actually play it on a GBA, but if you save both programs to a flash drive/USB disk, then you can play it on almost any computer you come across. You're welcome to try it if I can get the thing to work (I plan to try sending it to you as an e-mail attachment). If you want to, I could probably get you a couple of other Fire Emblem games as well -- namely, 7-8 (the GBA FE games that are available in the USA, but my dad won't let me get a GBA... or anything that's not Sony). I could also send (in a different e-mail) a SNES emulator and a translated copy of Fire Emblem 4 --also exclusive to Japan otherwise. Believe me, if I could get the games themselves and the systems they're for, I wouldn't need emulators and ROMs, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Are you interested? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I'm interested! I didn't understand a word of that, but I'm interested!! -- ::Send me your e-mail address in a PM on facebook and I'll see what I can do. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 23:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sent!!! Thanks! ROM Cont. If I can get it to you at all WITHOUT you having to find the damned thing on the net and download it, then expect the first few items within 24 hours (likely; 48 hours almost assuredly). King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 02:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, Mecha!! -- Sorry, I can't send you the emulator because you have a g-mail account (it's an .exe type file), and the games themselves take too long. If I can find where my source downloaded the stuff, I'll send you links, and you can nail the stuff yourself, which will probably give you a greater feeling of accomplishment anyway. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 01:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see... Well, I don't want you to go through too much trouble... -- Is this you? Um, Mecha? I found this page created by an anonymous: X (Nightverse). I wasn't sure if it was you and you just forgot to log in or if it's just some annoying user, so I decided to not delete it immediately. Although, reading through it, I'm thinking it's the latter... Just making sure, thanks! EDIT: Nevermind. This is DEFINITELY not you. I'll delete right away. -- Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I created the article. I don't know if it's well written. This is my first English article of my life. I have a DeviantART account. Could I use some of my images from there in this wiki? --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is this your final answer?]] 20:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may. 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 13:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I see you is crat Time to take care of the mess. Banhammar pl0x --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Let me guess. Vandal activity? I just learned of the situation, and am preparing to deal with it. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think the cleaning up is mostly done. You should review and check if I accidentally deleted something that wasn't supposed to be deleted. Oset• 14:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, Ose. If I had to deal with everything myself (also factoring in the dial-up speed), my brain probably would've imploded. I'm going through and restorying the stuff that's legit, but it's going to take a fair while. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wha'd I do? --Manta-bee 15:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've observed you vandalizing a number of pages, that's what. :EDIT: It's only a warning so far, though, so don't sweat it.. yet. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was only to confuse the trolls. --Manta-bee 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. As soon as I find the special page to do so, I'm promoting you to administrator. You're evidently much better at responding to vandalism than I am. @Manta-Bee: As if I'd actually know the difference! King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sarcastic? In this kind of situation? NEVER! There is a time and a place for sarcasm. This isn't it. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You can find that special page by checking the page where you would find his contributions, then find the link that says "User rights log". --Manta-bee 15:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I found it before I made my last remark. Thanks, though. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, give 'em absolute hell. Btw, can I possibly get in on some action in Arcana? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Arcana Continued Awesome. I see myself making some Bleach-related articles in the not-so-distant future... BTW, did you see the message I left over here? Also, JFSAG, I'll be checking out Flintlass (but not necessarily in that way) before I start. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I did see. Can't wait to see what you come up with. maggosh 16:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I came up with this and this. Both are characters from a Bleach fanfic I wrote down a year or so ago, but never had the time to type up and publish. I'll have to find my written copy and complete stuff like weapon names, release commands, etc. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 19:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking good so far! Is Sengo of any relation to Koga's Zanpakuto? maggosh 19:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Who? The only Soul Reapers I'm really familiar with are Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, and to a lesser extent after that, Renji, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Kaname, Ikakku, and Old Man Yamamoto. The name "Koga" doesn't ring any bells as far as Bleach goes. On the bright side, though, I did just remember the name of Sengo's human Zanpakuto. (he has Hollow powers, but keeps them sealed inside a second Zanpakuto, although he can release it as a mask in order to combine it with his normal shikai) King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This may be butting in, but I believe Koga is the name of a Soul Reaper (or, if you prefer, Shinigami) from the Zanpaktou Tales Filler arc. Evnyofdeath 20:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. Muramasa was the name of his Zanpakuto. maggosh 20:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Then no, there's no relation. I got the name Muramasa from the legendary swordsmith which is counter to Masamune: where Masamune made a holy sword which would not cut innocent life -- or cut and then healed it, depending on who's telling the story -- Muramasa made an evil sword which would cut anything without discrimination. Also, I haven't seen the anime, I've only read the manga up to around volume 30, and even then, I've missed a decent few here and there. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't warn. :As much as I'd love to, I'm distracted by a few dozen other things at the moment, but feel perfectly free to give maggosh your list -- I promoted him to admin earlier today. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 18:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I am aware. -- 18:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Staff Ping Your opinion is requested here, please. -- 23:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts IRC Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. Vandal ' Maggosh handled him already. Tamroc7 14:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be back! :All right, though I haven't actually seen you in quite some time. 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 15:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mods :Things are still being discussed, but unless I get flak from a few certain admins whom I won't name here for the potential fear of you giving them flak, then soon. In less than a week, probably. Just be patient. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It's time we began formally inducting moderators :I'll see if I can get to it sometime when I'm at home; school has IRC blocked. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I kinda made an Accident... I just got to school, and IRC is blocked here. In about nine hours, I think, then I should maybe be able to get on. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) DR Page I just want to apologize for clearing a section of your character page. I admit I didn't know whose page it was when I did it, but I still stand by the belief that if you were going to take the template from my sandbox for your own use, you might of at least taken out my content before saving it to your page. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 14:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) FanFiction My main problems are even though I have been told how to upload stories, I'm still not entirely sure how it goes, I don't know how to make chapters in the stories, something that I would like to do, and another problem that's more related to the story itself, not the website, is that all I do is type what comes to me down, I don't know how to put them in proper paragraphs or where to begin putting them in paragraphs. So any help with any of these problems is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time. XXJackofBladesXx1 12:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I can't access ff.net from school (where I am now) to refresh my memory on EXACTLY how it all goes, but I'll do what I can to remember, starting with How To Upload Your Story: #Make certain that your story or chapter is saved on the computer you're using, or on an external memory source, such as a USB drive. In the latter case, make sure it's connected. (Not to offend you, but I felt I should put it up here for the same of completion.) #Go to fanfiction.net and log in. If you're already logged in, then hit the login/sign in button anyway to go to the... (not sure what to call it)... Let's call it your HQ, since that's where you begin your operations. #There should be a series of tabs that includes things like "polls", "favorites", "documents", "profile", etc. I believe you want the one called "Documents". #Click on, or hover over, it, and there should be some "sub-tabs" under it, including stuff like "my stories", "upload", "guidelines", etc. ##If you're publishing a new story, go to "Guidelines" first and say that you agree. If you're publishing a new chapter to an existing story, skip this step. #Now then, go to "Upload", and you'll be taken to a screen that wants you to provide the document and choose a type that you're uploading it as. For the first window (the document itself), click on the "Browse" button, and then go find the document you want to upload, at which point you click "Open". Now, the name and file directory for the selected document is in the first window. #Next, but on the same page, it'll want you to pick between to types. One of them, "docx", is for sending the file via PM to other authors, so pick the other one (can't remember what it's called, but I think it's just "doc"). Now, either on the same page, or on the next page, it wants a title for the document to upload. THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO BE THE SAME AS THE STORY/CHAPTER TITLE. #Do that and click "upload", and after a bit (depending on your computer/internet speed), it should go to a page that says something along the lines of "Upload successful. Go to 'New Story' to publish your new story." (or maybe that's after guidelines... I can't remember.) The 'New Story' is a link. If it is a new story, then click that. If you haven't agreed to the guidelines yet, it'll take you there instead, and... I'll provide part 2 in a bit. #Sorry, I had to get off briefly. Now then, where was I? Ah, yes, publishing a new story. Anyway, you've accepted the guidelines, uploaded your document, now you're ready to publish your story. Go to "new story", and it'll wnat you to choose whether or not it's a crossover. If so, then click that it is, and you need to pick two categories: story1 and story2. For each, it'll tell you to pick what category it's in (Movies, Anime/Manga, Games, Comics, etc.), and then it'll provide a list of everything in that category that's in the database. ##If it's not a crossover, then you only need to pick one category. When you're done, click "next". #After that, you'll come to a form, with the following fields (may not necessarily be in order): *Title: (The title of your story, although when published, it likes to remove dashes and elipses, i.e. "-" and "...") *Summary: Here, you write a brief summary of your story. This is what most people check before reading, so if you want more readers, you need a good summary to draw them in! Note that there is a character limit, though. *Document: a drop-down menu for the document to be used in the story. Scroll down, click it, and move on to the next field. *Rating: goes from K to M, and make certain that you use the proper rating! Generally, you can rate it safely for the intended audience, and most of mine are "T", although in cases of major violence and language, "M" is safer. *Language: obviously, the language of the fanfic. This is actually necessary, as all fanfics for the same thing are in one category, and to get only the English ones, for instance, you have to use the filter, but that's neither here nor there. *Genre1: pick a genre. If you select general, then it'll be blank. *Genre2: this is optional, if your story has two genres to it (like Action/Horror, or Humor/Romance). *Character1: the main character of your story, although this is optional. *Character2: the second main character of your story, also optional. I may have forgotten a few, but I don't believe so. Fill out everything, and then you should finally be able to publish your new story. I'll cover updating an existing story next, in a few minutes. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Now then, to add a new chapter to a story you've already published. Because I'm lazy, I'm going to copy/paste/edit my instructions from before. #Make certain that your story or chapter is saved on the computer you're using, or on an external memory source, such as a USB drive. In the latter case, make sure it's connected. (Not to offend you, but I felt I should put it up here for the same of completion.) #Go to fanfiction.net and log in. If you're already logged in, then hit the login/sign in button anyway to go to the... (not sure what to call it)... Let's call it your HQ, since that's where you begin your operations. #There should be a series of tabs that includes things like "polls", "favorites", "documents", "profile", etc. I believe you want the one called "Documents". #You're not publishing a new story this time, so just ignore "Guidelines" and go straight to "upload". #Now then, go to "Upload", and you'll be taken to a screen that wants you to provide the document and choose a type that you're uploading it as. For the first window (the document itself), click on the "Browse" button, and then go find the document you want to upload, at which point you click "Open". Now, the name and file directory for the selected document is in the first window. #Next, but on the same page, it'll want you to pick between to types. One of them, "docx", is for sending the file via PM to other authors, so pick the other one (can't remember what it's called, but I think it's just "doc"). Now, either on the same page, or on the next page, it wants a title for the document to upload. THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO BE THE SAME AS THE STORY/CHAPTER TITLE. #Do that and click "upload", and after a bit (depending on your computer/internet speed), it should go to a page that says something along the lines of "Upload successful. Go to 'New Story' to publish your new story." (or maybe that's after guidelines... I can't remember.) The 'New Story' is a link. #However, we're not actually doing a whole new story this time, so instead go to "My Stories", which will give a list of all your published stories, as they would appear while browsing to read fanfics in a category, and next to them, should be links for "edit" and "properties". #Anyway, you've uploaded your document, now you're ready to publish your new chapter. Pick the story you're updating, and I think you need "properties", although it might be "edit." Check 'em both, and the one you want will take you to the next step. #There'll be some tabs, I think, and one of them should be "edit chapters". Go there, and you'll see a list of the posted chapters for that story. Click "add new chapter", and there'll be a new entry at the bottom, with a drop-down menu for the document to use in the chapter, and the chapter title. Take care of that, and then submit. You can also change the titles for previous chapters as well. If there are any further questions, drop me a line. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) May I Ask Something? Myself, I confess to not actually caring either way -- but do put up a link to that KH fic of yours so I can read it. I've also written some stuff of my own -- quite a bit, in fact -- I'd appreciate it if you could read and review it for me. Admittedly, a lot of it is Naruto crossovers, though I'm starting to write a bit more of other stuff, too. Do as you will about your sonic thing. 'King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It was really obvious Mecha-sempai I got Days, but the other stuff... not so much. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Matters to discuss Hey! do think you could feature Xid and the un-named villian of my story (XD) in your Dissidia-type story??? i can tell you as soon as i think of the villian! thanks! Kiarichan 07:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Kiarichan Dissidia... if you're referring to Destiny's Reach, then no, it's already been decided. Perhaps when Destiny's Reach Duodecidem comes around.... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) DR Ping Question ﻿ @maggosh: I would appreciate it, in the future, if you were not to answer questions directed at me. Thank you (if I seem rude and/or more terse than usual, the past few weeks have been very stressful on my end). @Ribbons: In order: 1) You may ask. 2) You may not have ops. Largely because not everyone who's a mod and/or an admin here gets op priveleges on IRC. Secondly, because even if I were to let you have op power, I haven't the faintest idea of how to go about it. *scratches back of head, mildly embarassed*. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 03:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) {{Ayano|text=Understood Mecha-sempai. I wish to ask something. I have recently started a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction (I say recently; it was 04-25-11 that I started it) and I wanted to know if I can create pages for all of my Characters. I'd put Name (ROM) at the end. (Note; ROM is the initials of my story)HarryPotterRules1 23:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I personally don't care, though you may want to do an article on the universe itself as well. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 19:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I have done; or at least, I have began the article. Obviously, as the fanfiction story goes on, I shall continue to update the article. HarryPotterRules1 22:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blaid calls Hi, I'm SDC. With the lack of activity on the wiki, Blaid trying to get some members back to get this place running back up again. Talk to Blaid about this, I'm not the one to ask. SoraDragonCalibur 23:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) What do I do Hey there, I don't really know what to do on this wiki. And before I start going around making stories and characters. I just wanted to ask you if you could explain to me in detail what I should do and how to do it. Because I'm not really all familiar about the fanon stuff. And I only played Kingdom Hearts 2, and I didn't beat it because at the end my PS3 Shut off and broke -__- and left me hanging. BUT I do know a lot about KH because of my brothers and sisters. So hopefully that's enough to get me by. Realm of the Shadows 21:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Take pity on this fellow wiki member, my pages for my fanon Kingdom Hearts: Generations are being vandalized by a unknown wiki contributor. I need your help to stop this once and for all.--Baransu17 (talk) 15:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC)